A Little Bit Of Courage
by Fangirlsuperhard
Summary: A small drabble for Haruka with my OC Nagisa! Enjoy !


Nagisa has begun to feel sort of...uneasy as of late. Although her and Haruka were living together she had insisted on sleeping in a guest room saying that she wasn't ready to be so close to Haruka, even though they were dating.

She couldn't help it. She still wasn't used to being so close to another man, even if that other man was the one she loved dearly.

He was gentle with her and allowed her to take her time to warm up to him even though it would probably take a very long time to do so.

Nagisa felt that she had improved though. A lot. Before she couldn't even get a single word out let alone being within a couple feet of the flower arranger. Anytime he would approach her, or anyone for that matter, she could immediately feel the build up of tears in her eyes and would shake almost instantly, like a natural instinct.

It was definitely much better but the one thing she dreaded was confessing her feelings. She couldn't do it at the time when it came but Haruka let her off understanding her feelings for him. She wanted to tell him, she really did but she just didn't know if she could do it.

"So, you're having problems confessing to Haruka?" MC asked as you and her chatted at a table near the window at LI.

"Y-yes...I'm not s-sure how..." Nagisa said not even bothering to hide the red tint that had taken over her cheeks. Although she wasn't good with others, MC was one of the few who she felt sort of comfortable around.

"It's never easy. These kinds of things but I know inside you, you've got courage. The courage that will help you get your feelings across to Haruka" MC said softly taking your hand. She could feel Nagisa's hands shaking under hers and she was sure that her heart must be beating wildly.

"I-I...I'm scared...I've never done t-this before" Nagisa stuttered softly. She hated that her eyes grew moist so quick because of such an irrational fear.

"It's okay, you'll do fine! I'm cheering you on!" MC said giving Nagisa the brightest smile she could. Nagisa gave a small nod and whispered a soft 'thank you' to MC.

~•~

Nagisa's heart pounded heavily that night as her and Haruka were eating. It was one of the few times their work schedules didn't interfere with one another so Nagisa wanted to use this as an opportunity.

Haruka had noticed the glances that Nagisa kept giving him and he began to wonder just how shy the girl was. They had been living together for quite some time, how much longer before she can become used to him?

It saddened Haruka but he knew he just had to be patient as Nagisa was doing her best. Living with another person, a male specifically, must be something far out of her comfort zone so Haruka didn't want to push her in anyway that would make her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

After they finished eating and cleaning up, Haruka turned to Nagisa with a smile.

"You have a day off tomorrow don't you?" He asked and Nagisa nodded.

"How about we watch a movie?" He said and Nagisa nodded timidly before slowly following Haruka to the couch.

As she sat down she made sure to not distance herself as much as she usually would and she had to admit, it didn't feel too bad. She wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, she kind of wanted to get closer...

Nagisa blushed at the thought and quickly turned her attention to Haruka who had just sat down after grabbing the TV remote.

As the movie played the both of them sat in a silence. Nagisa didn't think it was an uncomfortable one but she also didn't want the silence to last the entire time. However, she had no idea what to say.

' _Why is this so hard?_ ' Nagisa asked herself internally and she tried to relax herself. Without realizing it, she had unintentionally began to fall asleep.

Haruka was watching the movie intently until he felt a small weight on his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw that Nagisa had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

To say he was overjoyed, was an understatement. He was swelling with happiness for such a small reason. This was probably the closest they had been in the two months they had been dating.

When Haruka thought about, he noticed that Nagisa wasn't as far as she usually was either. Was something changing? Haruka could only hope for the best. He had no idea how the green haired girl would react when she woke up but deciding not to worry, he let her sleep.

It wasn't until a little after the movie finished that Nagisa had finally awoken. She blinked sleepily and looked at the ending credits that were still rolling on the TV.

'Why is it so warm?' Nagisa asked herself and not a moment later she found the reason of the warmth. Nagisa could feel her entire being go rigid. Her heart's beat had picked up almost instantly yet she didn't try to get away.

Instead, she found herself admiring her boyfriend's features. From his dark gray hair, his eyelids that were closed, hiding his grey eyes behind them and finally to the beauty mark under his eye.

Nagisa raised a shaky finger. She debated if she should brush the stray bang that hung over Haruka's face. He's asleep so he won't know it, right? With that reassurance in her mind she slowly brushed the stray piece of hair out of his face.

"I love you..." she found herself whispering softly. It surprised her that she was able to say it without stuttering but she also hated herself for being such a coward. Why couldn't she tell him those simple words while he was awake?

"I love you too" Nagisa yelped when she was suddenly brought into a gentle embrace.

"H-Haruka..." she trailed off while trying to get rid of the rapid beating in her chest. She was beginning to feel the erratic nervousness as she always does when she's too close to Haruka

"I was surprised that you had touched me. I never thought this day would come so soon, and especially not while I was resting" Haruka said giving Nagisa a mischievous grin. Nagisa turned a dark shade of red that could only be found on the darkest apples and she gulped.

"I-I...s-sorry.." She choked out and although her thoughts were screaming at her to get out of the dangerous situation, she went against them and stayed in Haruka's embrace. It was strangely warm and she found herself wanting to hug him back but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it without nearly having a heart attack.

"Sorry if this is a bit much to ask but could you say that again?" Nagisa froze at the request but Haruka just looked at her with expectant eyes. Nagisa looked over the man's face to see if there were any signs to indicate that he was joking but she found none.

Nagisa flashed back to MC's words earlier. Did she really have the courage to tell him? Well, she just did but it clearly didn't count because he was 'asleep'. Nagisa sighed and tried to muster up as much courage as she said.

Even if it was difficult, she wanted to try. It's a small gesture but to her, it meant everything and she hoped that Haruka would be satisfied.

"I love you"


End file.
